


Fanmix: Stark Li(f)e

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Study, Death References, Fanmix, Gen, Guilt, Loneliness, Money, Playboy, Private Life, Public persona, Recklessness, Self-Destruction, Sex, Survivor Guilt, War, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical character study of (movieverse) Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Stark Li(f)e

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Tony's public and private faces for the last few weeks, and it inspired me to put this together.
> 
> Tony Stark is a complicated person. It's over-simplifying to say that he has just two 'faces', but it's one way of looking at things: His public face, the careless, reckless, womanizing billionaire playboy - and his private face, the isolated alcoholic genius who's tortured in his efforts to do good, to _be_ good. (I'll admit, reading _Iron Man and Philosophy_ has coloured my thoughts a bit.) With that in mind, I present:

**Public Side**

"Sharp Dressed Man" - ZZ Top

_When I step out I'm gonna do you in_  
They come a runnin' just as fast as they can  
'cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man 

"Living After Midnight" - Judas Priest

_Got gleaming chrome, reflecting steel, loaded, loaded_  
Ready to take on every deal, loaded, loaded  
My pulse is racing, I'm hot to take  
This motor's revved up, fit to break 

_Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn  
Lovin' 'til the morning, then I'm gone, I'm gone_

"The Wild Life" - Slaughter

_You're driving fast now_  
With the wind in your hair  
Ya know you can't get enough  
No matter what you see  
No matter what you do  
You know you'll never  
Never know where are you 

"I Don't Wanna Stop" - Ozzy Osbourne

_Don't try to change my mind_  
You know I'm one of a kind  
Ain't gonna change my bad behavior 

_All my life I've been over the top_  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop 

"Burn It to the Ground" - Nickelback

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone_  
Well get your hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well no chains, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out 

"Motherfucker of the Year" - Mötley Crüe

_Call me a jackal in heat_  
The blackest cat on the seat  
You better watch yourself  
A hand grenade with no pin  
A razor blade going in  
I'm going straight to hell 

_Every time I turn my head_  
I hear everything that's said  
I know they wish I'd go away 

"Survival of the Sickest" - Saliva

_Right now your face is in the crowd_  
I'm shouting out loud  
The one you counted out of the game  
Oh wow, take a good look at me now  
Should have never had a doubt  
Is that you I hear screaming my name 

_I'm a roller, I'm a rider  
I'm the number one motherfuckin' survivor_

"Shoot to Thrill" - AC/DC

_I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down_  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women with too many pills  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill  
I can't get enough, I can't get my thrill 

 

**Private Side**

"Whiskey Hangover" - Godsmack

_So what if I never wanna be sober?_  
So what if I wanna be numb all the time?  
I cant justify why I'd wanna go slower  
Taking my time just ain't my style, yeah 

"Bleed It Out" - Linkin Park

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose 

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares_

"Breaking Inside" - Shinedown

_I don't want to live_  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause maybe there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside 

"New Day's Dawn" - Fozzy

_Heart turns hard_  
And I've lost the dream  
Soul's been scarred  
And I wanna scream  
Life's been trashed  
Like a piece of glass  
That's been smashed 

"Broken" - Hinder

_But the pain of the truth is_  
It becomes a part of you  
But you see the same old scene  
Need to change your fucking view  
But this is all new to me  
And I hate the end  
And if I could start over  
I'd probably screw up again 

"Cyanide" - Metallica

_Suicide I've already died_  
You're just the funeral I've been waiting for  
Cyanide living dead inside  
Break this empty shell forevermore 

"In For the Kill" - La Roux

_Let's go to war_  
To make peace  
Let's be cold  
To create heat  
I hope in darkness  
We can see  
And you're not blinded by the light from me 

_I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill_

"Heal It Up" - Concrete Blonde

_Feeling the pinch_  
Feeling the hole  
Feeling the void  
Deep in my soul 

_Feeling my feelings_  
So out of control  
Cause the years have not been  
Kind to me, I know 

[Download zip + covers](http://www.mediafire.com/?i1enuayaayltaik). (128mb)


End file.
